Nicola Vaccarezza
Nicola Vaccarezza (Chiavari, 1 dicembre 1976) è un tenero e profumato ingegnere italiano, residente a Settimo Torinese. Nonostante la data di nascita certificata dall'inesorabile Anagrafe, fonti attendibili riferiscono che il Vaccarezza abbia compiuto azioni mirabolanti già prima di nascere. Biografia Nel 1881 ha svolto attività di pizzaiolo in Argentina Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/quando-vaccarezza-era-ancora-poco.html. Agli inizi del ventesimo secolo ha fondato un'impresa per la produzione di specchi a San Francisco Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/belin-che-specchi.html. Successivamente, dopo essere nato, Vaccarezza dimostra sin da bambino spiccate attitudini al comando. Frequenta con grande successo le scuole elementari e viene ufficialmente nominato aiutocapoclasse durante la terza. L'intera carriera scolastica è costellata di successi irripetibili. Il 12 ottobre 1984 si qualifica secondo ai mondiali di ovaie tenutisi a Singapore Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/04/vaccarezza-ai-mondiali-di-ovaie.html. Nel corso dello stesso anno pubblica il suo primo libro di ricette, Cucinare con garbo e bestiacce, che riscuote immediato successo Vedi nella sezione Bibliografia. Nel 1985 dà segretamente vita a MARACHELLA (Malevola Associazione per il RAChet, l'Eversione, il Latrocinio e la Lotta Armata) Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/07/luomo-pi-pericoloso-ditalia.html. Nel 1991, in seno a MARACHELLA, fonda DISPETTI, Durissimo IStituto PEricoloso per Terrorizzare Tutti gli Individui. I membri di DISPETTI si rivolgono al Vaccarezza con il famigerato epiteto di "BOSS", che sta per "Basso Omiciattolo Senza Scrupoli" Vedi ancora: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/07/luomo-pi-pericoloso-ditalia.html. Nel settembre 1993 partecipa ai mondiali di Figure Retoriche, tenutisi in quell'occasione a Garmisch-Partenkirchen, ottenendo un brillante piazzamento al secondo posto. In tale occasione i mondiali vennero vinti dall'agguerrito concorrente bulgaro Ektor Skunzmar, il quale peraltro morì dopo pochi giorni a seguito di una fastidiosa ernia del disco trascurata. La medaglia d'oro venne quindi revocata a Skunzmar e il titolo iridato passò definitivamente a Vaccarezza. Il 1° dicembre 1996 è al centro di uno spiacevole episodio in Piazza Mazzini, a Chiavari, a seguito del quale trascorre quattro giorni in stato di totale incoscienza Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/11/nicola-vaccarezza-colpito-e-fondato.html. A seguito di tale episodio ha fondato NICOLA VACCAREZZA, acronimo per Nuovissimo Istituto Che Opera Legalmente, Avente Varie Attività, Come la Combustione degli Animali, la Rigassificazione degli Elefanti, la Zoologia, la Zootecnìa e l'Allevamento. Nel 1999 fonda le Edizioni Cavalcare, dirigendone le attività sino al 2003 (anno in cui ha ceduto scettro e rotative all'ing. Claudio Cammelli) e l'Agenzia di Stampa Rodeo, che a sua volta controlla l'Ufficio Stampa particolare dell'Ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. Nel 2000 fonda il Nicola Vaccarezza Fight Club, Ente Attaccabrighe, affidandone la direzione a un triumvirato composto da Toshiro Mifune, Mauro Rivara e Flaccido Energetici. Nel corso dello stesso anno partecipa al G8, ottenendo largo consenso Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/12/il-g8-e-vaccarezza-o-meglio-vaccarezza.html. Nel 2001 fonda la Cavalcare Corporation, affidandone l'amministrazione al fedele ing. Claudio Cammelli. Probabilmente nella stessa epoca dà vita anche a MOGGI (Malvagia Organizzazione che Gestisce la Ganga dell'Ingegnere). Nel 2002 fonda la Cavalla Investigations s.p.a., che si occupa di investigazioni, intercettazioni e osservazioni "particolari", una branca della quale è SIRCHIA (Servizio Indagini Riservate "Chi E' In Affari?") Citata incidentalmente qui: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/10/fastidiosa-scoperta.html, la Cavalcare & Cavalcare Inc. (branca statunitense della Cavalcare Corporation) e la Cavalcare ONLUS, che si occupa di beneficenza per i poveri e gli assetati. Nel 2003 istituisce la Cavalcare & Cavalcare Corporation (da non confondersi con la quasi omonima Cavalcare Corporation), multinazionale che si occupa dello sfruttamento del marchio VARCARE, copyright di Nicola Vaccarezza, nonché di Nicola Vaccarezza stesso. Nel 2004 partecipa a una pubblica sottoscrizione per sostenere la Birreria di Pedavena Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/vaccarezza-sostiene-le-birrerie-del.html e fonda la Etichetta Nera Valchiria, casa discografica dalle tendenze spiccatamente romantiche. Nel corso dello stesso anno pare abbia liberato la Lettonia da una pericolosissima Donna-Ghepardo e abbia ottenuto la cittadinanza lettone onoraria; a Vilnius è stata eretta una lapide a monito e ricordo imperituro Il fatto è narrato con dovizia di particolari qui: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/05/la-donna-ghepardo-e-luomo-cavalla.html. Dopo un'intensa preparazione atletica, sotto la guida di Wilma de Angelis, nel marzo 2004 partecipa ai campionati europei di ingordigia di Kiev (cui si qualifica secondo) e conosce Antonella Clerici, che subito coopta quale consigliere di MOGGI. Sempre nel 2004 ha fondato e assunto la direzione del settimanale di cultura vip ''Gente totale''. Nel 2005 fonda N.A.T.I.C.H.E. (Nuovissima Associazione Tipi Intelligenti Che Hanno Eccelso), ente per le misurazioni scientifiche, la promozione delle sue personali invenzioni e la registrazione di brevetti. Nel maggio dello stesso anno riceve in visita pastorale Joseph Ratzinger, fresco di nomina pontificale. Nel 2006, in occasione del suo trentesimo genetliatico, ha dato origine a F.E.G.A.T.O. (Fondazione Equina Giochi, Alcolismi, Tabagismi e Orge). Successivamente ha fondato la Nicola Vaccarezza Inc., una società che si occupa esclusivamente del benessere personale (e in particolar misura plantare) dell'ing. Vaccarezza. Quasi contemporaneamente ha anche fondato OSE' (Organizzazione per il Sollazzo Equino). Nel 2007 istituisce la temibile V.I.Z.I.O. (Vaccarezza International Zoo-Industries Organization), che si occupa in modo più o meno lecito dello sfruttamento di animali Un articolo di stampa sulle attività poco lecite di V.I.Z.I.O.: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/03/vaccarezza-ha-un-vizio.html. Nel corso dello stesso anno decide di riorganizzare gli enti per lo sfruttamento degli animali fondando LISERGICO (acronimo di Lega per l'Ingegneria a Sfondo Equino e per la Riduzione in Gas di Insetti, Cani e Otarie). Sempre nel 2007, dopo un ulteriore ripensamento, fonda SCACCO (Sfruttamento Cani Ante Combustione Chimica e Ossigenazione) Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/06/cavalcare-cani-lo-scacco-ecologico.html. Durante il 2007 il sindaco di Saragozza gemella la sua città con Nicola Vaccarezza, con disdicevoli conseguenze giuridiche Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/09/saragozza-citt-gemellata-con-vaccarezza.html. L'allora ministro per l'Ambiente italiano, Alfonso Pecoraro Scanio, pronuncia parole d'accusa molto circostanziate contro Vaccarezza Vedi: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/11/equina-delenda-est.html. Nel 2008 progetta di partecipare alle elezioni politiche italiane con il Partito del Nulla Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/03/vaccarezza-premier.html e http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/03/vaccarezza-candidato.html. Nello stesso anno entra in possesso di un sommergibile statunitense Vedi: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/09/la-flotta-della-cavalla.html. Sempre nel 2008, interpreta Albert Einstein in una fiction televisiva trasmessa dalla RAI Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/10/fiction-tv-su-albert-einstein.html. Nel 2009, un consesso di uomini di cultura di tutto il mondo, preoccupati per lo strapotere di Vaccarezza, redige la Dichiarazione Universale dei Difetti dell'Uomo, un duro atto d'accusa contro lo stesso Nicola Vaccarezza. Nello stesso anno, grazie a un'abile mossa, Vaccarezza si impadronisce di Equitalia Polis La notizia si ricava qui: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/08/geriatria-equina.html, e tenta invano di sbarazzarsi di Kazzula inserendolo in OSE'. Nel 2010 Vaccarezza riorganizza molti rami del suo impero economico-finanziario, sopprimendo l'URPA (Ufficio Relazioni con il Pubblico Astemio), l'UPUPA (Ufficio Per l'Umorismo Post-Alcolico), il TORDO (Tiranno delle Opere Rare Da Onorare) e il MERLO (Magistratura Equina per il Riciclo dei Liquidi Organici) e istituendo GASOLIO (Gruppo per l'Assassinio, il Saccheggio, l'Onanismo, la Liquefazione, l'Ingiuria e l'Odio), con sede a Mascate Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2010/04/controspionaggio-mascate.html. Nel corso dello stesso anno viene sfidato a duello da Myke Tyson Vedi: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2010/10/mike-tyson-sfida-vaccarezza.html e sempre nel 2010, tramite la sua organizzazione OSE', organizza la prima serata mondiale ''Lobster & Sodomy'', che riscuote immediato successo planetario. Nel 2011 si reca con alcuni fidati collaboratori in Thailandia e provvede a fecondare tale stato del sud-est asiatico Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2011/01/vaccarezza-feconda-la-thailandia.html. Successi sportivi *Nazionale azzurro di ovaie (1982-1986); medaglia d'argento ai mondiali di ovaie (Singapore 1984). *Nazionale azzuro di ascelle (1988-2008); Campione europeo di ascelle (Turku 1990); medaglia del Congresso per meriti ascellari (Washington 2007). * Nazionale Primavera di Madigan (1982-1988); Nazionale azzurro di Madigan (1988-2004); Campione italiano di Madigan (Lavagna 1989); Vicecampione europeo di Madigan (Monaco 2002). *Campione del mondo di Figure Retoriche (Garmisch-Partenkirchen 1993). *Vicecampione europeo di Ingordìgia (Kiev 2004). *Nazionale azzurro di Elegànza (1976-oggi). *Nazionale azzurro di Malvàgia (1976-oggi). *Nazionale azzurro di Flaccìdia (1976-oggi.. Curiosità *Nicola Vaccarezza ha dato il nome a una delle posizioni del kamasutra Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/posizione-del-cavalcare.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza possedeva un gatto di nome Baluardo, che è morto di cirrosi Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/il-gatto-della-caviglia.html. Al gatto Baluardo venne dedicato un libro Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/un-romanzo-su-baluardo.html da Rafael Chaparro Madiedo. *A Nicola Vaccarezza è stato intitolato il Grado Vaccarezza, unità ufficiale di misura dell'alcolismo Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/12/vaccarezza-come-unit-di-misura.html. * Una puntata de I Simpson ha per protagonista Nicola Vaccarezza Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/08/puntata-dei-simpson-su-cavalcare.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza ha sempre avuto un debole per l'ex cancelliere tedesco Gerhard Schröder, amato soltanto per il nome assonante a un roboante ruttone La notizia è tratta da http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/12/il-g8-e-vaccarezza-o-meglio-vaccarezza.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza annovera la bellezza di 27.448 cugini di primo grado e 462.572 parenti e affini entro il sesto grado. Circa altri 25.000 individui aspirano, a vario titolo e per varie ragioni, a subentrargli un giorno in qualità di eredi. *Nicola Vaccarezza ha un tatuaggio a forma di neo sulla guancia destra. Sin dal giorno della sua nascita. *Nicola Vaccarezza ha degustato tutte le bevande alcoliche prodotte in Europa, ad eccezione di tre (il liquore Biancosarti, la birra rumena Ursus e l'acquavite prodotta per uso personale dal sig. Vlad Filat, nella Repubblica di Moldavia). Epiteti Nel corso degli anni a Nicola Vaccarezza sono stati associati molti soprannomi ed epiteti, tra cui riportiamo i più noti. * Cavalcare * La Cavalla * Caracolla * Sua Equinità * La Valchiria * Eccellenza * Vaccaré * Accarezza * Pancrazio * Valcarnella * Cabezarro * Boss (dagli aderenti a MARACHELLA e DISPETTI) * Maccarena * Sua Ingegneria * Flagello dei vegetariani * Persecutore degli astemi Onorificenze e titoli * Presidente onorario dell'Ordine Nazionale degli Ingegneri (dal 2002). * Grand'Ufficiale della Legion d'Onore (dal 2004). * Direttore totale del 'settimanale di cultura vip' Gente totale. * Direttore del 'mensile di alimentazione innaturale' Strutto e salsicce. * Direttore del 'quindicinale di esagerazioni culinarie' La cucina totale. * Direttore della 'rivista di diete e benessere ingordo' La sugna. * Direttore della 'rivista settimanale di gare illecite di motorette' La scianca. * Direttore irresponsabile del 'quindicinale per lungodegenti' Il rantolo. * Direttore del 'quotidiano illustrato' La turbina della sera. * Direttore del 'settimanale di ingranaggi e meccanismi' Turbine e pistoni. * Cavaliere di Gran Croce dell'Ordine della Cavalla (dal 2000). * Commendatore al valor civile. * Gemello della città di Saragozza (Spagna) (dal 2007) Dettagli sul gemellaggio: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/09/saragozza-citt-gemellata-con-vaccarezza.html. * Proprietario delle città di Rovigo, Rhode Island, Rodi, Rodengo Saiano (dal 2000) Dettagli sull'acquisizione delle città si possono leggere qui: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/12/il-g8-e-vaccarezza-o-meglio-vaccarezza.html. Bibliografia Libri scritti da Nicola Vaccarezza *''Cucinare con garbo e bestiacce'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 1984 Qui una ricetta tratta dal libro: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/05/una-gustosa-ricetta.html. Nel 1989 il libro venne ritirato dal commercio per ragioni di ordine pubblico e di salvaguardia della fauna nazionale, ma ebbe un discreto successo commerciale, provocando la morte di innumerevoli innocenti animali e determinando altresì l'estinzione di alcune preziose specie faunistiche. Le poche copie ancora in circolazione sono molto ricercate dai collezionisti. *''Cazzo me ne frega? Idee anomale di una persona sempre serena'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2003. *''Conversazioni con Helmut. Lo scambio filosofico (dialogico ed epistolare) tra i due massimi esponenti della filosofia battobelinista del XX secolo'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2004. *''Sette anni al baretto. La grande avventura di un uomo che per primo riuscì a trascorrere oltre duemila giorni consecutivi bevendo birra senza mai fermarsi'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2005. *''l nuovo talismano della felicità. Mille ricette e innumerevoli utili consigli per degustare liquori e aperitivi a ogni latitudine con ironia, buon gusto e spregiudicatezza'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2005. *''Dottor Gechill e Misteraid. La sconvolgente doppia personalità di un editore controcorrente'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2006 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/nuovo-libro-di-vaccarezza.html. *''Il buono il brutto il cattivo'' (con Fabio Peder e Mauro Rivara), Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2000, ristampa 2006 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/11/la-ristampa-di-un-classico.html. *''Così parlò la Cavalla. Frasi celebri e pensieri sparsi di un sedicente intellettuale'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2007 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/04/cos-parl-la-cavalla.html. *''Manuale del liquefatore di cani. Come degustare alani, bassotti e san bernardi in piacevoli drink con amici'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2007 (il libro è distribuito con in allegato un simpatico segnalibro costituito dalla coda di un bassotto) Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/05/ecco-come-liquefare-e-degustare-cani.html. *''What a dick does it freg to me?, Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2008 (versione inglese di ''Cazzo me ne frega?) Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/02/what-dick.html *'' 'Una serata perfetta. Guida pratica ai piaceri del bere, dei bar e dei bagordi'' (con lo pseudonimo di David Bramwell), Edizioni De Agostini, Milano 2009 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/05/cavalcare-sotto-pseudonimo.html. *''Cavalcare alla riscossa. Autobiografia romanzata'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2011. Libri su Nicola Vaccarezza *Nostradamus, Nascerà un uomo cazzuto, incunabolo, ca. 1566. *Gianni Boncompagni, Il magico mondo di Nicola Vaccarezza, Hoepli, Milano 2005. *Ottavio Maratoneti, Anatomia dell'esperienza vaccarezziana nella poesia ermetica del secondo dopoguerra, Le Lettere, Milano 2005. * Giancarlo Magalli, Un uomo tutto d'un pezzo, Garzanti, Milano 2007. *Umberto Eco, Semiologia dell'equinità e cavallificazione del seme, Feltrinelli, Milano 2008. *Flavia Vento, L'eroe del mio mondo, Bompiani, Milano 2008. *''Enciclopedia di Nicola Vaccarezza'', 28 voll., Istituto Treccani, Roma 2009. Riviste su Nicola Vaccarezza *''Cavalleria ed Equinità'' (periodico antivaccarezziano) Citato qui: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/08/geriatria-equina.html. Sitografia *Cavalcare: Blog semiufficiale dei sostenitori di Nicola Vaccarezza *Scavalcare: Blog di detrattori di Nicola Vaccarezza *Fregarsene: Blog di indifferenti a Nicola Vaccarezza *Vaccarezza. Un uomo che piace alla gente che non piace: Blog di notizie sui viaggi di Nicola Vaccarezza Note Category:Persone